


homecoming

by ballerinaroy



Series: together or not at all [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, Multi, Polyamory, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Ron comes home a day early to a welcomed sight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: together or not at all [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	homecoming

It was late by the time Ron got back to England but when work had wrapped up early and he’d been offered a Portkey over another night in the hotel he couldn’t accept fast enough. Negations for the international tour had been brutal and as much as Ron loved his job and traveling he couldn’t wait to be home.

A week spent in Los Angeles, the air humid and sticky. Nothing could compare to the cool air of Godric’s Hollow and as he let himself in through the front gate he could feel the stress from the past week evaporating. Plus the promise of his partners, cuddled up in bed, asleep. He took the precaution of a silencing charm on his shoes and snuck past Pig’s empty perch and through the quiet home.

There was a light on upstairs and as he moved towards the source of it he became aware that everything was not as still as he’d believed.

Their bedroom door was wide open and he paused, hidden in the shadows of the hallway, entranced by what he saw. Hermione, lying flat on her back, her hair splayed on the pillow around her, her concentration on Harry, eyes full of love. As Ron watched Harry kissed her knee and let her leg drop, bending over her to kiss her shoulder, her cheek, up her jaw and nipped her ear.

Harry must’ve whispered something in her ear for Hermione let out a giggle, putting her hands on either side of his face to hold him there, her fingers slowly sliding into his hair as she kissed him.

The sight made Ron’s heart melt, Harry’s muscles rippled as they moved together slowly, languidly. Enjoying one another with no agenda.

It was rare to catch them together, though it’d become more commonplace as the years went on. They loved one another deeply but Ron wasn't oblivious to it; the fact that they prefer him to one another.

Sometimes Ron worried that he wasn’t enough for them, that they’ll grow tired of the arrangement, of having to contend with two people. But standing here, now, watching them together not just for him…

Beneath his feet, the floorboard creaked and they both sat up at once, clutching sheets to their naked bodies and reaching for wands. Ron stepped quickly into the light, not wanting to alarm them, upset with himself for ruining their moment.

“You’re home,” Harry said, relieved as Hermione said, “I thought you weren’t going to be here until morning!”

“Caught an early Portkey,” Ron explained, bringing up one foot and then the other to undo the laces on his boots all without taking his eyes off them. “Wanted to come home.”

“There goes our plans of surprising Ron at the ministry,” Harry said as he let the sheet drop, making himself comfortable again by sitting up against the headboard.

Hermione smiled at Harry, leaning against him, “I guess we’ll have to find some other way to celebrate him coming home.”

“Bugger,” Ron agreed, working now on his shirt, his trousers. “Would have been a great homecoming.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eyes and it was all Ron could do to finish undressing before leaping into bed with them. “I’ve got an idea or two.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _oh. my. god._ I've spent all day working on something y'all are going to love. But I'm nervous ~~because I've never written smut before~~ so it's gonna be another day. Hopefully, this little drabble will tide you over. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
